Aku Menemukanmu
by Profe Fest
Summary: Saat itu kita bertemu, saat itu kita berdua adalah musuh./ Based on A/Z S2 episode 2. RnR?


**Title : Aku Menemukanmu**

**Disclaimer : Aldnoah Zero by ****Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi**

**Genre : General  
><strong>

**Warning : Menjurus dikiiiitt(?), kesalahan tulis yang mungin terlewat, OOC tidak mustahil, dan hal nista lain.**

**_Based on Aldnoah Zero S2 episode 2_**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Dahulu sekali, Slaine Troyard sama sekali tak mampu harus memilih mana antara Bumi yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya atau Vers yang menjadi tempatnya mengabdi. Ia diambang pilihan sulit nyaris tak mungkin diambil olehnya yang masih remaja. Tak pernah ada yang sadar akan hal tersebut, bahkan Asseylum sendiri hanya mengerti sepersekian persennya.

Dulu sekali, Slaine melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Putri Asseylum mati karena tembakan timah panas milik Saazbaum. Pemuda Troyard itu lalu menembak mati seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang pernah membuatnya tercenggang karena mengalahkan begitu banyak Aldnoah milik para Ksatira Vers.

Dengan seluruh rencananya, ia membawa lagi tubuh Asseylum—yang entah sudah mati atau masih memiliki tanda kehidupan—ke Vers, memasukkan raga sang putri ke dalam tabung berisi penuh dengan air—entah metode penyembuhan apa yang dipakai Vers itu—, dan menyembunyikan kematian Putri pertama Vers yang _kedua_—meski sebenarnya yang _ketiga_.

Pemuda berambut putih itu diangkat oleh Saazbaum setelah beberapa lama, membuat sang Troyard dapat mengendarai Tharsis yang dahulu diberikan Cruhteo. Tadinya semuanya normal-normal saja, remaja kelahiran Bumi itu menghancurkan setiap _unit_ Kataphrakt musuh Vers tanpa ragu.

_Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu lagi…_

Penyerangan ke Pulau Marineros yang dijadikan markas Bumi harusnya berjalan lancar tanpa suatu gangguan, toh orang Bumi terlalu tolol menggunakan mesin tradisional untuk melawan Aldnoah yang canggih. Harusnya mereka tak berdaya dengan penyerangan ini.

Pasukan Stygis hancur satu persatu, hal yang tak mungkin diperkirakan oleh para petinggi. Peluru itu meluncur tepat sasaran, padahal seharusnya menembak dengan angin sekencang itu di medan menyusahkan ini tak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Nyaris saja ada peluru yang menembak tempat Saazbaum jika saja Slaine tak bergerak menghalaunya dengan Tharsis.

Pertempuran antar Tharsis dengan si penghancur Stygis berlangsung sengit, bahkan meskipun arena duel di sana begitu sempit—karena banyak bebatuan yang berterbangan juga. Slaine nyaris tersekat begitu sadar peluru yang menuju ke arahnya adalah berdasarkan akurasi sempurna. Sempurna! Makhluk apa dia?

Melalui monitor utama, si pemuda Troyard pun melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat nada suaranya nyaris serak, nyaris membuat jemarinya berhenti bergerak.

"_Unit_ Oranye? Jangan-jangan…."

.

.

.

Inaho memutar otaknya dengan cepat, siapakah makhluk yang bisa menghindari peluru yang didasarkan akurasi sempurnanya? Kecepatan? Antisipasi putaran lintasan? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Siapa dia?

Otaknya langsung menganilisis setiap informasi yang dilihatnya.

_Tunggu…. Apa mungkin?_

"Aku menemukanmu, Kelelawar. Tidak, sepertinya kau sudah berganti kelas, eh?"

.

.

.

"Tharsis. Kataphrakt pribadi dari Ksatria Orbital Count Cruhteo. Lalu dimiliki Count Saazbaum dan dipiloti oleh seorang ksatria yang berada di bawah perintahnya. Nama pilotnya adalah…."

.

.

.

"Kataphrakt Oranye…." Memori Slaine berputar pada saat bercakap-cakap dengan Eddelrittuo.

"_Dia adalah murid pelatihan."_

"_Seorang murid pelatihan?"_

"_Ya, anak itu lebih suka memiloti unit pelatihan."_

"_Anak itu?"_

"_Ya, namanya adalah…."_

.

.

.

"Kaizuka Inaho. Jadi kau masih hidup?"

"Aku menemukanmu, Slaine Troyard."

.

.

.

Tak akan ada kata damai lagi di antara mereka, tak akan ada kata kerja sama lagi dalam keduanya.

Mereka sudah menjadi musuh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Bersiap saja, Slaine Troyard_

_Kali ini kau tak akan kubiarkan melebihi ini, Kaizuka Inaho_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA INI APAAN TOLONG #ngakak #heh. Gatau kenapa pas saya nonton eps 2 ini langsung berasa ada hngghhhh suatu rasa yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sori kalo OOC, sori kalo ga nyambung, sori kalo aneh, sori kalo- #dibekep duluan. Saya mengharapkan komen dari kalian btw, tengkyu yaakkk~ Teman mupeng, semoga kau terobati membaca ini/?

Oh ya, ini sebenernya saya bingung sama genre ini, ada yang mau kasih masukan? Dinanti juga yaa~ Btw, ini FF pertama saya di A/Z, mohon bantuannya ya~!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
